


How the elves became enslaved, a Harry Potter historical fanfic

by blaisegellert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Elves, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaisegellert/pseuds/blaisegellert
Summary: Have you ever noticed that elves have far stronger magic than the wizards they serve?  Considering this fact, why are they slaves to said wizards?  Only ancient history has the answer.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1, A Bard, A Historian and An Adviser to two kings

In the year 330 AD  
"I tell you, wizards are no better than Muggles," Anika exploded to her husband.  
"Anyone more powerful than they are is a threat. And now we're in a war against elves and goblins that no body really wants."  
The red haired bard was tempted to throw down her harp in frustration, but to take out her emotions on her beloved treasure would be regretted instantly were she to do so, so she restrained the violent impulse. Her husband, a renowned historian, nodded in silent understanding.

"You could always write a song about it," he suggested.  
Anika laughed. "Oh Grym! That will make the 15th song about it," she pointed out, and he laughed along with her.  
Many folk considered Grym Gust to be a dour man, his long lank hair swept sternly back from his usually scowling face, but Anika could always make him laugh or at least smile several times a day when in her presence.

Goblins and elves had their own kingdoms, but the trouble started when the king of the British wizarding kingdom married the elf king. The 2 had made many trade agreements that eventually led to spending many late nights together that weren't always about trade...well perhaps only of a personal nature. Anika was the elf king's personal bard, and her husband, Grym, the wizarding king's personal historian. Now the two kingdoms were united, so both bard and historian served both the wizard and elf king. The two had met when the kingdoms merged and they were married soon after.

  
The first few years of the united kingdoms were profitable for all races until humans started trouble as they were so often wont to do. Humans were the only species that started so many fights among themselves and others, Anika silently fumed to herself, hands trailing lightly over her harp without touching the strings. Eventually the human wizards got into quarrels with goblins and elves then complained when they got trounced. Goblins and elves both had more powerful magic and neither truly needed wands, though goblins did feel their magic was enhanced by them. Elves didn't bother. Now the wizards wanted to deny goblins the right to wield wands and it was only making matters worse and more rageful.

"Do the wizards truly expect goblins and elves to restrict themselves so unfairly," Anika asked incredulously, not for the first time.  
As a result, Grym didn't bother to answer save for a sigh and shrug to match.  
"I mean they always start it, and now we've a 3 way war on when things were just fine," she ranted.  
"All over stupid magical rights and I know those goblins and elves were falsely accused of all those crimes just because of jealous wizards who can't stand to see someone able to do something they can't!"

Anika and Grym knew several of those wizards. They were petty, cruel, and angry that their vast amounts of gold couldn't buy them the more powerful and flexible magic that goblins and elves naturally possessed. The Malfoys and Flints were among the leaders of those rabble rousers who had initially begun this war. Any wizards who kept close company with elves or goblins were considered traitors to their own kind. This included Anika, Grym, and the small blonde who had just entered the room, a tight worried expression on her face. Camilla had served the elf king as adviser before he'd met the human wizard king he'd married 4 years back. Even though she had lived among the elves for most of her adult life, she was not targeted by wizards as a traitor to her kind before the war.

Before the war no one had cared where she lived.  
"Nearly got killed 3 times today," she said with a careless shrug as she flopped her small frame into the ornate high backed chair across from Anika.  
"Only 3? Someone is slipping," Grym quipped from his desk across the room.  
Camilla shot him a frown and he merely shrugged his black robed shoulders.  
"Any progress from the kings," he asked.  
"Leonis attempted to meet with the war leaders, but they wouldn't hear him. They insist that he's trying to overthrow all the other wizarding kingdoms and China is even in on it now. They think just because he married an elf, he has to be planning something. He can't just love someone from another race without planning something," Camilla said with a frustrated sigh.

"Do you think the war would stop if they just ended their marriage and their alliance," Anika asked hopefully.  
She didn't think the two kings should have to do so but she was tired of war, of stupidity, of people dying, of worrying about dying herself.

Camilla frowned, shaking her head. "For one, they'd not. You know those 2 are obsessed with one another. They'd never be able to keep apart. It'd kill them."  
"It may kill us," Anika muttered darkly, one slender hand making a discordant sound on her harp strings. Killing us with their love, she thought. That sounded like a good song title.

"And for my second point," Camilla continued as if Anika hadn't spoken. "The main issue is that wizards fear anyone more powerful than they are so the only thing the kings getting married did was draw attention to goblin and elf power when all 3 neighboring kingdoms started working together. Now that it's done a break up of two of the three kingdoms wouldn't stop much for long if at all. As you've pointed out a million times, Anika, people are just mostly wicked and like to fight far too much for anyone's good."

"And Critter," Grym asked of the elf king. "Has he accomplished anything?"  
Camilla brightened at mention of her king, straightening in her chair.  
"He is working with the goblin king on new weapons. The goblin's chief seer feels that the humans are about to do something really bad, so Critter hopes to wipe the chiefs out before it can happen."

"And that's new," Anika asked dryly, arching brows at Camilla.  
"Of course not but they're working on a weapon that kills in more massive amounts at a longer range," Camilla explained. "Combining elf, goblin and wizarding power to wipe out the other wizarding kingdoms was something they didn't want to do, but now, after this seer's prediction, it's looking like a necessity."

Grym nodded and jotted down a few notes. Anika knew her historian husband would get an entire book out of this war alone. At least an entire book if not several. Books of blood, she thought darkly. Another good song title. She and her husband both, in their particular ways, documented things so that people may learn. Such a shame and a waste it all seemed, though, because people never ever ever learned from the past!


	2. A Meeting of Three Kings

The three had gotten to know one another far too well to bother with formality at this meeting. They sat around a round stone table in the great hall of the Goblin king Grindstone. The goblin wore so much gold that he literally shone, and Leonis, wizarding king of Britannia wondered how the smaller creature held up the weight. Not brave enough to inquire, he kept the question to himself, planning to mention it to his husband later as a point of amusement. In this time of war the Gods knew they needed all the amusement they could get but neither elf king nor wizard king was bold enough to anger the goblin king.

Sadly the husband in question, elf king Critter, tended to speak what he thought far too often. Long slender hand laced through Leonis's he studied Grindstone with a curious thoughtful expression before asking, "Is Grindstone afraid that if we all lose the enemy will take all of his gold if he isn't wearing it?"

The goblin king shot the elf ruler a glare, but didn't bother to reply. He had bigger things to worry about and they all knew it. So Critter got away with his little jab... this time.  
"The weapons of mass destruction are nearly ready. We will be attacking Rome and Beijing within two days," the goblin said.  
"May they stop after that," Leonis said with grim hope in his blue eyes.  
Grindstone snorted as he derisively pounded the table with a beringed fist.  
"Truly? You believe they will stop? No they will fight back, simply because we are allied and they insist on seeing a threat that didn't exist until they created a problem. They won't stop. We have to continue this until all leaders are dead and the peasants are ready to surrender."

Idly Leonis wondered if the goblin king would attempt to take over the rule of those human lands for himself when they did, but in truth he didn't care. He just wanted his and Critter's lands to be left alone. For them to be left alone. Whatever the goblins did, wasn't his affair. They'd done no harm to him or any of his. To add to that, the goblins, already being allied with the elves, willingly accepted an alliance with Britannia when the two kings had wed. Grindstone trusted Critter's judgment when he'd married a human king without question and for that, Leonis would always have a soft spot for the goblin. Besides, those wizards who'd begun the attacks on their kingdoms had started it. Now they would pay.

"So if there is nothing else," Grindstone said, shifting in his great wooden chair to indicate the meeting was nearing its end.  
One may think the little goblin would look ridiculous in such a vast chair, but the gold encrusting its back matched the massive amount of jewelry Grindstone wore, so it was a fitting match and only served to add to the goblin's carefully crafted grandeur.

Before either of the other kings could speak their assent, a throat cleared from the doorway behind them. As one they all turned to regard the gold clad elf who stood nervously tugging at his own robes.  
"Yes, Belle," the elf king Critter spoke, addressing his Grand Visier.

"It is just...well...it is just that...Belle wonders if the attacks can not be launched sooner...As in today perhaps? Even right now? In fact, Belle feels that right now would be perfect!"

"I did say that the weapons were nearly ready," Grindstone snapped peevishly, frowning at the golden robed elf.

"If Belle feels we can successfully launch them when they are only nearly ready..."

"No, Belle just wishes progress on them could be rushed...If the weapon crafters could work around the clock..."

Grindstone's frown darkened.  
"They are working steadily, but I will see if we can push it through to tomorrow, though that is likely as soon as possible if the weapons are to work successfully."

Belle nodded, though his worried expression only eased slightly.  
Belle was a quite gifted seer and if he had a strong feeling, it usually warranted being listened to.


	3. The Birth of Dementors most Foul

The group of nine wizards were the only living beings on the hidden island in the middle of the north sea.

"You're talking about summoning demons, Man," Merdock Malfoy said, shock widening his eyes as distaste turned down the corners of his mouth.  
The wizard's tone was that of a shout, but his voice came out of a suddenly constricted throat a tight whisper. The whites of his eyes were showing like a fearful stallion.

"I'm talking about winning a war without more of our loved ones being killed! I'm talking about preserving our magical society. I am talking about preserving the legacy of pureblood wizards," Ekrizdis Carrow thundered, his own eyes blazing with an inner fire that only strong affirmative action leading to victory would come close to quenching. His powerful determined voice belied his small round stature.  
"These demons will provide us with a means to kill all the humans in Britannia that love goblin and elf ways enough to endanger our own," he continued in a softer more reasonable tone.  
"Not only that, unlike the battles we have been losing, this will save our own people. Wizarding Rome will be great once again with the fall of elves, goblins, and the British wizarding king. There will finally be a fitting end to those goblins and elves that said king is allowing to dominate us!"

"But demons do be powerful enough to kill them and us too," a monkish wizard named Flint squeaked.  
"Not if we're careful," Ekrizdis said dismissively.  
"And we shall be very careful. I've researched it all. Step by step. I have the means to summon the demons, to bind them to our will, to command them, then to send them back to hell once they have served our purpose."

"You'll command them to kill everyone but us," Malfoy asked, expression slowly settling itself down from raw panic to mild concern.  
Ekrizdis gave a low chuckle as he slowly shook his head. If the other wizards saw that flicker of madness beginning to bud behind his eyes, their choices were too limited for them to pay mind. At least that was what they would've said were anyone to ask them.

"Oh no, my dear fellow. It's much too late for something so kind. They've killed enough of our loved ones in this war, and those Goblins have taken enough of our gold. No. The goblins will be made to surrender, for they truly have nothing we need. The humans will die or swear fealty to Rome and its holy wizarding Emperor. We will hold Britannia as our own. But the elves..."  
Ekrizdis gave a low chuckle as he rubbed his hands together.  
"The elves will be our slaves. Better than that, they will forget much of what they know unless using it to serve us. Instead their heart's desire shall be to clean our houses until they shine like gold and to cook us the best meals we've ever eaten in our lives! Their mighty power will never threaten us again! Instead it shall serve us for eternity down the generations. Their children's children will serve our children's children!"  
Ekrizdis gave a mad chuckle.

"And what happens when they rebel? Because they will," Malfoy spoke up.

"Oh no they shall not," Ekrizdis said, laughing again.  
"For that is the best part! If the elves attempt to disobey...even if they consider it in their little heart of hearts, the elf in question shall have to bang its stupid big eared head into the nearest floor or wall until it is so sorry it will never challenge its master again! Do you see the beauty of how we shall make them pay for what they have done?"

The other eight wizards may have been concerned over the concept of tampering with such dark magic, but they all nodded nonetheless. The prospect of bending greater power than their own to their will and service in such a way was just too tempting. None of them wished to see the wizarding king of Britannia having the power of goblins and elves at his wand tip while they had nothing. They all felt threatened by Britain's growing commerce and wealth of magical welfare that Rome and Italy proper did not possess. It was high time to turn the tide. And yes, demonically if necessary.  
"If there are no further objections or fearful blubbering, we begin," Ekrizdis said.

When there were no objections, he cast around them a circle of salt. To each wizard, himself included, he passed a summoning scroll on which was written the name of a particular demon and instructions on how to call it forth. And so it began.  
Each spoke the name of a demon which they summoned with arcane words that wrapped themselves around the name both before and after.  
The circle began with Ekrizdis and ended with Malfoy. The words had to be spoken with power and command so each wizard or witch's voice practically thundered through the island's fortress.

When all the names were spoken amongst the words of power and summoning, Ekrizdis chanted the closing of the spell. A sound akin to apparation except far louder resounded through the entire fortress. So great was the resounding that the stones of the floor shuddered as though a slight earthquake shook them and perhaps it did.

Shadowy wraith like figures appeared before the wizards just outside of the circle of salt. The demons did not have horns nor did they spew fire. They were merely shadowy beings, seemingly comprised of shadow itself, roughly humanoid in shape but at least a meter taller. They spoke as one in what sounded not quite like a whisper but unlike anything else. Their expressions were wistful and hungry as they pressed themselves against the circle, obviously unable to cross the line of salt but not for lack of trying.  
"Who dares to summon us from the dank cold?"  
Ekrizdis, the designated spoke's wizard, forced himself to straighten his shoulders and open his mouth. He had, of course planned what he would say, but standing in the room with these beings was a bit more disturbing than even he'd counted on. Somehow their mere presence made him feel at once tired and depressed, yet with the dream like urge to act regardless. Reminding himself that this course had been taken for very good reason he spoke.

"We summon you so that you might solve a problem for us. As your summoners the magical law says that we may command you and we command you first to lay such a curse on all of elf kind so that they shall never use their greater magic again!"

Now that he'd begun speaking, he felt better and more confident. It was easier to shake off his earlier strange feelings, and he experienced, instead, a rush of excitement. They were finally going to have their victory. No more would they have to fear the elves or sneaky little goblins and no more would they be subject to the whims of creatures with more power than they should have over wizards. And it was all thanks to his very own brilliant planning! Perhaps when this was all over, he would even take over from the emperor! He deserved it more, after all. Emperor Ekrizdis sounded bloody good to him. He would never return to Britannia though make it suffer he would.

"For all you ask there is a price," the shadowy demons hiss whispered as one. The 9 wizards and witches were now able to feel the eagerness and desperation seeping off the towering yet insubstantial beings.

"There is no price," Ekrizdis insisted.  
"We have summoned you and bound you to our service, and serve us you shall,"" the small wizard thundered. "You will follow my order now and my order is that the elves shall be enslaved, one elf to a wizarding family and that elf will wish nothing more from life than to serve that family in every mundane way it can. It shall use its magic to darn our stockings and wash our dishes and cook our meals. It shall live compelled to do so and if it fails to comply or even allows a rebellious thought into its big-eared head, it shall have to bang that head into the nearest floor or wall until it is so sorry it will never think such again. This is your order. Make it so!"

"Your spell scroll is in error," one of the shadows whispered, hissing a laugh that had no true substance to it. It sounded like water hissing on cinders with no true vocal notes to it what so ever. It was as inhuman as inhuman could get.

"You have only summoned us and that circle of salt protects you from our hunger. This, however is no true binding. That would've taken far more power and different words."  
Somehow the demonic whisper managed to sound smug even without having a direct tone to it. Ekrizdis felt his stomach sinking as his plans began to crumble around him.  
"However, there is still a way," the demon added almost soothingly.

"What do you mean," Wizard Malfoy demanded of the shadowy demon.  
"If we make a trade, then we might agree to give you what you ask," the being hissed. Though it lacked tone, Malfoy felt an eager excitement rolling off it and its brethren in waves. An excitement that was contagious for he found himself taking a step forward.

"Explain," he demanded.  
"If nine agree to give us flesh, we might live here on this plain forever. We might share power and ability and thus become one. Man and demon become one. Magic and nonmagic combine to form a new power. We thrive on the misery we cause together and we begin with the elves just as you want."

The nine witches and wizards exchanged glances. They were unwilling to give of their own flesh, and seeing this the demon quickly continued.  
"If you do not, the wizarding world as you know it will perish. This we can see. It will fall to elves and goblins and those wizard lick spittles who thrive with them rather than being bold enough to force them into the servitude they so deserve. If you do not agree to this you shall die regardless, though not by our hand. Elves and goblins will kill you along with those wizards who call them friend."

All of the wizards and witches shuddered in fear and disgust.  
"Leonis needs to pay," Malfoy growled.

"We agree to your terms," Ekrizdis said without bothering to look at the others for their approval.  
Still they nodded, like him seeing no choice.  
"It is agreed," the hissing voice demanded. They all nodded again. "You must say the words," the demon hissed and the nine spoke as one.  
"WE AGREE," resounded through the island fortress.

And so were the dementors born. Demon melded into wizard, the body grew, nine times, and nine hooded figures stood, hovering just off the ground where previously 9 demons and 9 wizards had stood facing one another only moments before. The nine were no longer the wizards nor the demons they had been, and they were hungry. Very hungry.

Souls and magic was the sustenance they craved with delightful happy feelings and pleasant memories for dessert. As one they traveled toward Britain to feast and to defeat their enemies. The elves would pay with their own free will as the cost and any who supported them would pay with their very essences to feed the hunger of the dementors.


	4. Before They Took Away Our History

A bard played a mournful dirge, using magical amplification to carry her words so that they might spread over the entirety of the two recently united kingdoms. The people needed to be warned, and this was the only way Anika Gust had to do it in the short amount of time she had left.

The kingdom ruled by humans had only united these past six months with its neighbor, who happened to be ruled by elves. And now...only the gods above and perhaps some below knew what would become of either. Hours before the goblin weapon was to be ready to launch, creatures floated across the sea and to this very castle in less than half an hour, leaving dead bodies in their wake. Now the castle was full of the dead as well, only they still breathed, but nothing lived behind their eyes. Her own parents, her loyal servants, her friends, none were themselves anymore. This had all happened in less than an hour. The gray skinned cloaked monsters sucked the life out of all the people they encountered, leaving them staring shells, to Anika's mind worse than dead. 

Scrambling for a way to fight, the last vanguard as it were had taken a final stand in king Leonis's throne room to guard the kings to the last. Wands flashed and spells were cast, but they were too badly outnumbered. King Leonis's two enchanters fell first, both of their hands wound around the Elder wand they shared. In the end the fabled treasure could not save Arcus and Livius. The two lovers died together as the wand dropped from their joined hands. Anika was grimly pleased to see that the blonde and dark haired enchanters were hit with the death curse rather than kissed by those monsters. At least their end was fitting, though the tears of grief spilling down her cheeks didn't see it as quite enough of a comfort.

If only the tears blinded her from seeing her husband fall. She wanted to scream out Grym's name, but she had to continue the song before her own time came. She had to pass on her warning and hope someone heard and remembered...that someone would pass this on to future generations.

Grindstone fell next, though he'd at least taken down several of the enemy soldiers first. He was followed by brave little Camilla, desperately fighting to protect her elf king.

As Anika stood singing, the notes of her harp filling the space around her and expanding outward while she wove an eerie melody, she knew she would soon follow. Best get this done fast. Though it couldn't be rushed too much, the notes had to be melodious and full of dire warning that would stick in the mind while remaining haunting. They had to be remembered, after all. Panic gripped her chest, but her voice emerged anyway, clear, high, and flawless.  
"In a far away time, in a forgotten place,  
A man and an elf are in a deep embrace.  
They should know it's against the law!  
It must have been before the war...so long before..."

She opened her mouth to sing words of hope, that love was the key to the freedom from this as much as it had been the curse, for this song had to warn generations to follow. This was the far away time and place of which she spoke, and they needed to remember...Future generations needed to remember, but the killing curse struck her in the back before she could complete the warning.  
The bard gasped, harp falling from her slender hands, red hair falling over her face as she toppled forward to land beside the small form of Camilla.

The elf king Critter and the wizarding king Leonis, were struck down last. Their powerful magic was ineffective against the onslot. As they fell, they were still embracing as though to shelter one another from what had come...from what they both knew could not be stopped.

The wizarding king had shoulder length black hair, a haughty face and a slender build. He wore a locket who's stone still glowed green with protective magic that had not been enough to save him. The elf king in his arms was somewhat taller than those who would serve wizards after this historically damming day. His nose was hooked, and his expression tight with hatred and rage as his now lifeless eyes glared sightlessly up at those who had struck him down.

Another elf, dressed in finery no future elf slave would ever ever find himself in cowered behind an ornate pillar, long thin fingers tightly clasped as he watched the destruction in horror. Another stone pillar near by crashed to the ground, causing him to start. They were destroying the entire castle! He had to go. He could no longer aid his king because his king lay dead. Grand vizier he had been only this morning, but now he had no title, no king and no castle to call his home. Only death or worse to look forward to. Worse most likely, for the tall hooded figures that floated so eerily just above the ground were only killing wizards and goblins while the elves they managed to capture were restrained, tied, bound and then handed over to the enemy.

No, there was nothing to be done here. All was lost and more than lost. Belle choked on a sob as he turned to flee but a spell most foul gripped him before he could go more than two steps. Looking up at a smiling witch, one word filled his mind to capacity and he spoke it as he felt his very memories slipping away.  
"Mistress."

The song of the bard quoted here was inspired by Sight and Touch by Chris Deburgh.

Characters in this fic have been Reincarnated and some you might even know.  
Grym Gust = Severus Snape  
Elf King Critter = Kreacher  
British King Leonis = Regulus Black  
Goblin king Grindstone = Griphook  
Arcus and Livius = Blaise Zabini and Gellert Grindelwald.  
OC characters  
Camila= Kereston Boxwood  
Anika Gust = Magritte WestCraven  
Both of whom are in our other fics uploaded here.


End file.
